


Tom Riddle and the Peaky Blinders

by Ew123456



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gen, Peaky Blinder AU, Tom Riddle is a Peaky Blinder, Young Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ew123456/pseuds/Ew123456
Summary: Tom Riddle gets adopted by the Peaky Blinders. How will having a family, even one as messed up as the Shelby's effect him? How will being a Peaky Blinder at Hogwarts go down?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Tom Riddle and the Peaky Blinders

It was late one dark and dirty night in 1906 when a knock came upon the door, Polly was the only one still awake in the house and she was sitting at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea. She jerked at the sudden sound and looked at the door, gripping her cup of tea tightly between her hands. The knock came again, louder and more insistent. Polly shut her eyes hoping it was just some drunk and he’d go away. 

‘Help me! Please!’ a woman’s voice cried from outside the door, ‘Please! I’m begging you’ 

Polly got up and walked cautiously towards the door praying it wasn’t some trick to rob them blind.

‘Who are you girl? What do you want?’

‘Oh God bless you, thank goodness, someone answered’ the woman start to cry ‘I’m pregnant, I’ve nowhere to go!’

Polly opened the door to see a short, sickly looking girl leaning heavily against the door frame. Her hair was plastered to her face by the rain and her arms were hugging her enormous belly. She had no bags or belongings of any description and was only wearing a raggedy looking dress, she didn’t even have shoes. Polly stared at her in shock before beckoning her in.

‘Well come in, be quick about it you’ll catch your death out there!’

Polly sat her down in one of the kitchen chairs and the girl all but collapsed into it. Up close she looked even worse, a sheen of sweat covered her forehead and her face was so deathly pale Polly could see the veins underneath her skin. Her teeth were chattering violently and her whole body was shaking like a leaf. 

‘What’s your name girl?’ Polly asked as she grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over the girls shoulders.

‘Merope, Merope Gaunt’ she answered between gaspy breaths.

All of a sudden Merope lurched forward and clutched her stomach, scrunching her eyes shut and groaning with pain.

‘Fuck, contractions’ Polly muttered, rubbing her hands across her face despairing over what to do.

‘Who’s this then?’ a voice said from the hallway, Polly looked up startled.

‘Some girl called Merope, Tommy, she’s pregnant’

‘Yeah, I can fucking see that. Why is she here?’ 

‘She was banging on the door, begging to be let in, I couldn’t leave her out there’

Tommy grunted and walked over to Merope who was still holding her stomach. He crouched down beside her and peered at her. 

‘She looks like death’ he said

‘I know, get me some sheets would you, I’m going to lay her down’ 

Merope cried out, tears running down her face‘The babies coming!’she gasped.

‘It’s alright love, you’re safe here’ Polly rubbed her back soothingly ‘Hurry the fuck up Tommy!’She yelled 

He came back with an armful of sheets and laid them out on the floor‘What’ll I do now?’ he asked.

Polly looked at him ‘Fuck off and go get your sister, don’t come back in ‘till I say you can’

Polly gently lowered Merope onto the sheets on the floor as Ada ran in.

‘Tommy said something about some pregnant- ‘ 

‘Ya, ya shut up will you’ Polly cut her off ‘ Go get the girl some water’

Polly walked out of the kitchen with Ada trailing behind her early the next morning. She was holding a tiny baby boy, swaddled in a sheet with a head full of dark hair. Polly could hear mumbling coming from Arthur's room and walked in to see Arthur, Tommy and John sprawled around the room. Tommy jumped up off his chair when he saw her and Polly handed him the child. 

‘Same hair,’ Polly commented looking between him and the baby ‘ Same name too’

‘Sure it’s not yours’ Tommy?’ Arthur snickered

‘Fuck off’

‘What’s his name?’ John asked

‘Tom Marvolo Riddle. The girl only lived long enough to name him’

Tommy looked up at that ‘She’s dead? What are we going to do with him?’ 

Polly sighed heavily and sat down on Tommy’s vacated seat. ‘ I called the doctor she’s gone now, he told me she was dead. I dunno, keep him I guess’

‘Are you going to adopt him or something?’ Arthur asked

‘Yeah, suppose so I’m not giving him to the orphanage, that place is a shithole. I’ve seen those children, they look half starved’ 

‘Well in that case’, Arthur stood up ‘I think this calls for celebration! A new member of the Shelby family, who woulda thought?

They went into the kitchen and Arthur poured himself and Polly a measure of whiskey each.

‘What about me?’ Tommy glared at him

‘Alright fine, just this once’

‘Can I have some too’ 

‘Fuck off John, your eleven’

Arthur raised his glass ‘ To the newest member of the Shelby family, Tom Marvolo Shelby!’ 

They clinked their glasses together and cheered ‘ To Tom Marvolo Shelby!’


End file.
